Oh The Horror!
by Naunet
Summary: *smirk- REDONE! 1st chapter up again! Four Girls decide things have got to change around Quatre's Mansion!


Oh The Horror! [Redone]  
  
~ Chapter One - The Girls take over! ~  
  
The morning was peaceful and calm like any other at one of Quatre's many mansions. Becka, Alex, Erin and Di [pronounced 'yee' Don't get it wrong!!!] were standing, leaning over the bench to eat their breakfasts. 'So, what are we doing today?' Di asked. 'I dunno.' Alex shrugged. 'I'll check with Quatre.' Becka suggested. 'Check what with me?' Quatre asked, walking into the room, Duo beside him.  
  
Duo made for the cupboards and soon had an entire bowl full of cereal and milk balanced carefully in his hands. He steadily made his way to the bench, trying not to slop any milk over the sides.  
  
Wufei walked in and crashed into Duo, the cereal spilling everywhere. 'Baka!' roared Wufei. 'What did you do that for?' 'You're the one that walked into me!' Duo yelled back.  
  
'Shut up and clean up the mess already!' Quatre said, picking up the broken bits of bowl. Duo and Wufei glared at each other. Wufei stormed out with a snort of rage.  
  
Duo pulled a face behind his back. 'I'm going for a shower.' He said, gesturing to the bits of milky cereal stuck to his shirt. 'Aren't you even going to clean up the mess?' Erin asked appalled. Duo had already walked away.  
  
'Quatre! Pick up the mess!' Di yelled, stressed. She had flecks of cereal on her skirt.  
  
Quatre shrugged and walked out to put the bits of broken bowl into a bin. 'Can you do it, please? I'm busy?'  
  
Becka widened her eyes in outrage. 'Come on, Becka.' Alex sighed  
  
The four girls reluctantly started cleaning up the huge mess. 'This is so unfair.' Erin grumbled.  
  
Heero walked into the room at that moment.  
  
'Heero! Give us a hand, will you?' Alex ordered rather that asked.  
  
Heero snorted a 'no'. 'You're doing a good enough job.'  
  
He grabbed a piece of toast off Di's plate and walked out again.  
  
'Hey!' Di yelled after him. 'That's it!' Erin said, throwing down her cleaning cloth. 'How did we get stuck with all the work!' 'This always happens!' Becka agreed, following suite. She stood up and walked over to Alex. 'We need to go on strike.' Alex grumbled half-jokingly. Becka's eyes lit up. She turned to the others. 'Would that work?' 'We need to take this place over.' Erin said. 'They live in a mess.' Alex said, pulling a face. 'And they expect us to clean it up!' Di cried. 'Well, that's settled.' Becka said triumphantly. 'They're going down.' Alex and the others cheered.  
  
'Hey Duo.' Alex asked, trudging through the mess of Duo's room toward where he was sitting on his bed. 'Yeah?' he asked, reading a letter from Trowa. 'I wanted you to see something.' Seeing the look on his face she corrected herself. 'Dude! Follow me! It's out there!' she said, waving her hand towards the door. Reluctantly he set the letter aside and followed her through the mess and out to the corridor. He cast a curious look at Becka, Erin and Di who smiled sweetly and pointed down the hall to a wardrobe. 'It's in there!' Alex said happily. 'Is this a surprise?' He asked. 'Of course! Hurry up and check it out!' Di said. He couldn't resist a surprise; he bounded to the wardrobe and flung it open. It was empty. He cast a questioning look towards the girls. 'It's right in the corner.' Becka said, pointing to a far corner that was covered in shadows. Duo stepped into the wardrobe to see better. 'Now!' Erin ordered. Alex and Becka quickly shut the doors and locked them. 'HEY!' Duo yelled angrily. 'LET ME OUT!' 'No way.' Erin said. 'We're going to make a few changes.' Alex agreed. 'One baka down-' Becka started 'Three more to go.' Di finished the statement for her. They all smirked evilly.  
  
'Wufei!' wailed Erin 'What?' he grumbled, still angry about the episode over breakfast this morning. 'Duo's locked himself in the cupboard!' Wufei gave a snort of laughter. Erin balled her fists. She wished she didn't have to do the next bit. 'But Wufei, because I'm weak and stupid so I can't get him out! Can you help me, please?' Wufei stood and contemplated the matter. To show off and prove that he wasn't weak and help Maxwell? Or leave him in the cupboard. 'I'll help you.' He sighed reluctantly as though he was doing Erin a huge favour. He walked out of the room. Erin followed him, making a face at his back. 'I'll show you weak and stupid.'  
  
'Oh Wufei! You're here!' Becka exclaimed dramatically. 'We were feeling so weak!' Di added struggling not to laugh. 'Stand out of the way!' Wufei said, trying to push out his chest and look manly. 'WUFEI!! NO!!!' Duo howled. 'Shut up Maxwell! I'm here to save you!' 'NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Duo wailed. Wufei flung open the cupboard door and was pushed in with Duo. The girls shut and locked the door.  
  
'Two more to go!' Cheered Alex. 'We are too good!' Erin said. 'I hope I never have to admit to being weak and stupid again.' Di laughed as Wufei roared in protest. 'Quatre, next?' Becka asked. 'Got an idea?' Alex asked her. 'Maybe.'  
  
'Quatre! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!' 'Becka, hey!' He noticed the look of concern on her face. 'What's wrong?' 'It's Duo and Wufei.' She sniffed. 'They were having an argument again and somehow they managed to lock themselves in a cupboard upstairs!' 'What were they fighting about?' Quatre asked looking shocked. 'I'm not sure. I wasn't there to see it all happen, but Quatre-' she started crying. 'What? What is it?' He asked concerned 'They won't listen to us! They won't come out of the cupboard and it's not locked! They're just sitting there arguing still!' 'They won't come out?' he asked concerned 'They said they'd only listen to you.' Becka said sweetly. 'Me? Why me?' 'I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm pretty sure it was because you're such a nice person!' Becka started crying again. 'Please help them! I don't want them to be hurt!' Quatre didn't like the sound of trying to calm down an angry Duo and Wufei in a cupboard, but Becka was crying and he hated seeing any one of the girls upset. 'Okay, lead the way.' he stood up and followed Becka  
  
'Quatre!' Di said happily. 'Guys! Quatre's here!' Alex smirked, banging on the cupboard door. 'QUATRE!! RUN!!! THE GIRLS HAVE GONE PSYCHO!!' Duo yelled. 'SHUT UP BAKA!' Wufei yelled at him. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T SHUT UP!' 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!!' Duo said angrily. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!!' Wufei shouted back  
  
Becka cast Quatre an 'I told you so' look. 'All right.' He sighed. He opened the door and stepped towards the two angry pilots hesitantly. 'NOW!' Erin ordered. Alex pushed Quatre in and Di slammed the door shut. Becka flicked the lock.  
  
They bolted trying to ignore the yells and swearing coming at them.  
  
'Last but not least, Heero.' Alex said. 'He'll be the hardest.' Becka said thoughtfully. 'He's just not as gullible as the others.' 'I think we should use a different cupboard.' Erin suggested. 'That one's getting rather crowded.' 'Hmm.Di you'll be handling the 'Lure Heero into another cupboard' mission.'  
  
'Make sure he doesn't have his gun!' Becka reminded. 'Maybe you could lock him in the bathroom while he's having his shower or something?' Alex suggested evilly. 'I am so glad it's Di that's gonna be doing this.' Erin sighed. 'Okay, that's all very well but I'm hungry.Lunch anyone?'  
  
Di snuck quietly around a corner to see Heero.  
  
'HEY HEERO! HELP US OUT!!' 'THE GIRLS TRICKED US AND LOCKED US INTO THE CUPBOARD!!" 'IT'S DARK! THEY'RE SUFFOCATING ME! THE GIRLS HAVE GONE PSYCHO!'  
  
Heero frowned and pulled at the lock to the cupboard. 'Locked.' He mumbled.  
  
'Heero!' Di said, smiling brightly as she stepped from behind the corner. 'Di! Urh.Can I ask you something?' 'Yeah, sure!' 'Why are Quatre, Duo and Wufei locked in a cupboard slowly going insane?' 'Well, you see the thing is.' Di paused for a bit. 'Come over here and I'll let you in on what we're up to! It's a surprise for Trowa!' She lead him around a corner and to another cupboard. 'See the thing is, that when Trowa comes home, he's usually so tired!' 'And.' 'Well, the girls and I thought it'd be nice if Trowa came home to a nice clean house for once.' 'And.' 'Well, those three kept getting in the way. Tracking mud through the house and what not. You won't let them out, will you Heero? We've worked so hard!' Di tried to force tears into her eyes. Heero frowned. 'Why are we in a cupboard.' 'Well, that's the other thing.' Di stepped out, making it look like she was reaching to the bench outside. Smirking she slammed the door shut on Heero. 'And locked!' she cheered, ignoring Heero's curses from the other side of the door.  
  
'HEERO!! IS THAT YOU??' Quatre wailed nearby. 'YEAH!!' he yelled back, trying to make sure they heard him. 'DI LOCKED ME INTO A CUPBOARD!!!' 'TOLD YOU THE GIRLS HAVE GONE INSANE!!' Wufei roared. 'I THINK YOU GUYS ARE NEARBY!!' Heero yelled. 'DUO!!' Wufei yelled as a loud thump was heard. Heero felt the back of his cupboard shake. 'I THINK THESE CUPBOARDS JOIN!! STAND BACK!!' Heero kicked the flimsy wooden backing panel with all his strength. After a few kicks it splintered and fell apart. The other three spread out into the, now, one large cupboard. 'THANK GOD FOR AIR!' 'Duo, I'm right here, you don't have to yell anymore.' 'RIGHT!! I mean.Right!'  
  
'Wahoo!' 'All four G-Boys locked in cupboards!' 'The entire house to ourselves for a while!' 'I say we get going on these renovations.' The four girls smirked evilly and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
A/N: *smirk * Hope you liked it! I re-did it and now it's back and better than ever ^_^! Review please and leaves suggestions to what you want us to do to Quatre's mansion while they're all locked up!!! Don't worry, they'll get out, eventually.. 


End file.
